Akuun no Yoshi
by Ar'zan
Summary: Avez-vous déjà rêvé d’être un pirate dans votre manga favori ? Elle, oui. Ou comment une fille poursuivie par sa maladresse et sa poisse se retrouve piégée dans le monde de One Piece !
1. Chapitre 1 : De la poudre blanche

**Akuun no Yoshi**

Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'être un pirate dans votre manga favori ? Elle, oui.

Ou comment une fille poursuivie par sa maladresse et sa poisse se retrouve piégée dans le monde de One Piece !

Auteur : Ar'zan

Disclaimer : Yoshi-chan et ses amies sont à mwa x3 ainsi que quelques OC. Les pirates d'East Blue et autres forbans appartiennent évidemment tous à Eiichiro Oda xP

Rating : Disons K+. À part des coups de sabres et des explosions par-ci par-là, je ne crois pas que ce sera très violent.

Résumé : Yoshi-chan, adolescente légèrement introvertie et célèbre pour sa maladresse et la malchance qui la suit partout, se rend à un festival sur le manga en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Là, elle rencontre un type un peu bizarre, apparemment légèrement sonné… et qui lui donne un sachet de poudre plutôt suspect…

Le titre est un jeu de mot bidon : _Akuun_ veut dire _malchance_, _Yoshi_ veut dire _chance_. En traduction, ça donne « La malchance de Yoshi », mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en japonais alors j'espère que c'est juste x]

**Chapitre 1**

**De la poudre blanche**

Tout a commencé par un samedi ensoleillé. C'était le printemps, il faisait beau, les petits oiseaux chantaient, les couples se bécotaient et… et là vous vous demandez : mais quel rapport avec _One Piece_ ? Patience, j'y viens. 'Faut bien introduire le tout, non ?

Quand je dis « Tout », entendez par là mon histoire incroyable, digne du meilleur manga – One Piece, quoi – ou d'un scénario hollywoodien. On aurait pu appeler ça : « La poisse de Yoshi-chan » ou « Les malheurs de Yoshi-chan » ou encore « Comment une fille banale et sans histoire, qui n'avait absolument rien demandé, se retrouve embarquée dans un truc de malade ». Enfin bref, vous avez compris. « Tout » commença donc un samedi ensoleillé. C'était le premier jour du printemps. Et aussi le premier du festival manga de ma région. Autant dire que j'attendais ça avec impatience, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les zoziaux, aussi mignons soient-ils.

J'y allais avec mes deux meilleures amies. Sandy-sama et Eloïse-sama. Mes mentors en matière de manga. Nous avions fait le trajet dans la voiture de ma mère, qui avait été assez généreuse – et avait assez de patience – pour accepter d'emmener trois folles de mangas dans leur sanctuaire. La première de mes amies, grande, blonde et élancée, était assise à ma gauche. La deuxième, petite rouquine aux yeux bleus magnifiques, était à l'avant parce qu'elle supportait mal les trajets en voiture. Quant à moi, j'étais juste derrière elle et je priais pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mal. Une fois arrivées, nous avions abandonné ma mère pour la journée et nous étions entrées dans ce petit coin de paradis – moyennement bien sûr une somme d'argent plutôt considérables pour des filles comme nous, qui ne gagnaient pas un rond. Mais enfin. Le manga est un business pour beaucoup. C'est exactement ce que je me disais avant de me retrouver plongée dans l'univers de _One Piece_… Mais je saute une étape… ! Commençons par le commencement !

« Yoshi ! hurla littéralement Sandy-sama. Yoshiiiii, regarde !

- Quoi ?

- Là !

- Où "là" ?

- Mais devant toi, _bakka_ ! »

J'haussai les sourcils en me hissant sur la pointe de mes – petits – pieds.

« C'est Cloud !

- Le mec de Final Fantasy ?

- Ouiiii ! »

Mes deux « senseis » bondissaient littéralement sur place. On aurait que leurs jambes avaient été permutées avec celles d'un kangourou. Je retins un soupir et avisai le mec aux cheveux blonds pétants – probablement une perruque – affublé d'un vêtement de cuir et d'une épée rectangulaire un peu bizarre. « Ça doit être méga encombrant, songeai-je.

- Ben, c'est pas le vrai », fis-je remarquer, ignorante. Mes deux amies me dévisagèrent un instant, se demandant probablement si je plaisantais ou pas. « Evidemment, que ce n'est pas le vrai, répondit lentement Eloïse-sama. C'est un cosplay.

- Cos-quoi ? »

Une fois encore, mon ignorance me désignait comme le boulet du groupe. Sandy et Elo se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis : « T'es vraiment une débutante, Yoshi ! » s'esclaffa la blonde. L'autre ne mit pas longtemps à rire elle aussi. Il fallait dire que Sandy-sama avait un rire extrêmement communicatif. Enfin, moi il me tapait surtout sur les nerfs. Quand on est visé, forcément…

J'haussai les épaules et leur adressai un bref sourire d'excuse. J'avais beau lire des mangas, je ne m'intéressais pas spécialement à tout ce qu'il y avait autour. C'est la première fois que je venais dans un lieu pareil. Alors « Cosplay » et « goodies », pour moi, c'était du chinois. Enfin, du japonais. Même si c'était de l'anglais… Hum, vous avez compris.

« Yoshi-chan, Sandy-san a repéré des sacs en forme de sushis, tu viens avec nous ? » J'acquiesçai à la proposition d'Eloïse-sama et suivit la rouquine qui sautillait entre les stands. Ah, il faut quand même que je vous explique une chose : Yoshi, ce n'est pas mon prénom. C'est un surnom que mes amies me donnent. Il faut savoir que je suis très, mais alors très maladroite. Il m'arrive souvent tout un tas de crosses, et mes deux meilleures amies n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de m'appeler « chance » pour contrer ma malchance… ou pour en rire. Mais passons. « Regarde, Yoshi ! Un yoshi ! » s'exclama Sandy comme nous arrivions à sa hauteur. Elle me tendit un porte-clefs à l'effigie d'un certain petit monstre vert. Bon sang, il était trop gnon. Mon instinct féminin reprit vite le dessus, et j'attrapai la figurine en sautant de joie : « Ah, ouais ! Je le veux, je le veux ! Merci Sandy-sama !

- De rien, me répondit mon amie avec un air très solennel. Regarde Elo, je t'ai trouvé quelque chose aussi… Le véritable Death Note !

- Kyaaaah ! » Tandis que mes deux senseis s'extasiaient sur tout un tas de produits dérivés de leurs mangas favoris, je payai mon porte-clefs et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Un peu plus loin, une tente attira mon attention. Le tissu était noir, décoré de nuages rouges – à la "Akatsuki" – et un panneau signalait un stand de dédicaces. Malgré l'attirance du tout, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Je m'en approchai, intriguée. Le panneau indiquait que la séance de dédicace avait lieu de quinze heures à seize heures. Or, il était quinze heures trente et personne ne faisait la queue. Pourtant, le stand était plutôt voyant. Mais je remarquai que la plupart des passants y jetaient un coup d'œil, avant de s'éloigner. Etrange. « Bonjour, fis-je. C'est vous qui dédicacez ? Vous êtes mangaka ? » Un homme chauve aux yeux bridés releva le nez lorsque je m'approchai de la table. Il m'adressa un sourire : « Oui, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas mangaka.

- Ah ? » Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il dédicaçait, mais il n'ajouta rien et je lançai un regard alentour : « Dites, il n'y a pas foule… Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? » fis-je sur le ton de la rigolade. L'homme éclata de rire et approuva. Je m'apprêtai à m'en aller, lorsqu'il me fit signe d'approcher.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Puis-je vous donner quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Euh, ça dépend… Si vous voulez », balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvu. Je le connaissais à peine, et je n'avais pas pour habitude de me voir proposer des choses ainsi. D'ailleurs, tout était payant ici. Je m'étonnai qu'il veuille m'offrir quoi que ce soit. La surprise fit place à la méfiance lorsque je vis ce qu'il sortait de son kimono – oui, il portait un très beau kimono bleu et noir. J'écarquillai les yeux devant le petit sachet de poudre blanche. « Tenez, me dit-il.

- Ça va pas, non ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de toxico ?

- Ce n'est pas de la drogue, voyons, s'amusa le petit homme. C'est de la poudre magique.

- Je vous crois.

- Je suis très sérieux. De la poudre magique.

- Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Au revoir. » Comme je me détournai pour m'en aller loin de ce fou, il me rattrapa par la manche et secoua légèrement le sachet au-dessus de mon bras. « Eh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » m'écriai-je en faisant un bond sur le côté. Il me fourra le sachet de poudre dans les mains et recula : « Vous verrez, ça marche. Cette poudre est magique. Ne perdez pas de vue vos rêves », acheva-t-il dans un chuchotement. Il disparut à l'intérieur de la tente, me laissant plantée là comme une idiote. Je baissai les yeux sur les petites particules blanches qui maculaient ma peau et frottai pour les enlever. Sans succès. « Bon sang, ça s'accroche ce truc ! » râlai-je mentalement, tout en secouant mon bras dans tous les sens. Quelques passants s'éloignèrent avec un air ahuri. Je décidai d'arrêter de gigoter et de retrouver mes amies pour leur raconter cette mésaventure. Une de plus à ajouter sur la liste des trucs débiles qui m'arrivaient constamment. J'ignorais cependant que cette mésaventure là allait être le point de départ d'une grande aventure. Ni que j'allais m'effondrer sous l'effet de la poudre blanche sur ma peau. Je fus donc complètement prise au dépourvu lorsque mes jambes s'effondrèrent sous moi. Je réussis à me rattraper sur la table d'un stand, malheureusement le tissu qui le recouvrait, auquel je m'étais accrochée, glissa. Je m'effondrai à terre, ma tête cogna le sol. Sur ma peau, la petite poudre blanche me picota très légèrement, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà^^ Je continue ou c'est trop nul ? XD


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un passager clandestin ?

\o/ Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos conseils !^^

Elisha-chan : Heureusement que tu me fais la remarque, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je mette ça au clair : Yoshi-chan, ce n'est absolument pas moi x] Ce n'est pas parce que le récit est à la première personne que je m'identifie au perso, je tiens à le préciser^^' En fait j'ai décidé de mettre le récit à la première personne uniquement pour décrire son point de vue, afin de le différencier de celui des autres (Luffy et sa bande principalement), qui sera à la troisième personne. Et aussi parce que c'est l'héroïne.

Désolée si ça pouvait prêter à confusion… --'

Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite ou malchanceuse que Yoshi^^ (quoique, parfois… XD). En même temps je sais que je lui ai donné quelques uns de mes traits de caractère sans le faire exprès… mais c'est pas voulu, je le jure ! x]

Malia : Là, je suis contente que tu aies fait la remarque^^ Rassure-toi, pas de Yoshi/Sanji ou de Yoshi/Zorro (même si perso je suis fan de Zorro^^ Mais ce serait trop facile que Yoshi le soit aussi^^). En réalité son personnage favori n'est pas celui qu'on attend le plus =) Mais je ne pense pas en faire une histoire d'amour XD Vous comprendrez je pense par la suite.

Et ce ne sera pas exactement un rêve, il faut encore que je trouve une explication qui tienne la route^^' Je n'ai pas envie de mettre une excuse bidon lol^^

Voilà, sur ce j'arrête le bla-bla. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, avec une alternance de points de vue entre Yoshi et certains pirates de notre connaissance =) J'espère que vous apprécierez^^

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un passager clandestin ?**

J'ouvrai les yeux. Noir. Aaaah, j'étais aveugle ! Bom, gros coup sur le crâne. Je m'effondrai à nouveau. Lorsque j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux, il y avait de la lumière. Plus précisément, un rai de lumière, tout près du sol. Le sol ? Une porte ? Je commençais à comprendre où j'étais, petit à petit. Enfin, plutôt la position dans laquelle j'étais. Je me trouvais couchée sur le dos. Le plancher bougeait légèrement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un hamac. Ouille, je devais avoir perdu mon sens de l'équilibre. Lentement, j'osai enfin remuer. Mes mains, mes doigts, mes jambes. Ça alors, je n'avais rien de cassé ! Pour moi, cela tenait du miracle. Surtout avec la chute que j'avais faite ! La chute…

Les souvenirs me revinrent, petit à petit. Je compris que je m'étais effondrée au pied d'un stand, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi. Je m'étais agrippée une nappe, qui avait lâché. Ensuite, c'était le vide. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux une première fois, j'avais été saisie d'un instant de panique, je m'étais relevée trop précipitamment et ma tête avait cogné le plafond. Il faut dire que mon pire cauchemar est de devenir aveugle. Pourtant, ma vue est parfaite. Seulement, mon arrière-grand-mère a fini sa vie presque aveugle, et c'est une chose qui m'effraye. Mais passons ! Je venais de découvrir que je voyais toujours aussi bien, ce qui m'avait soulagée. Restait à savoir où j'étais. À tâtons, je me relevai – en faisant bien attention de ne pas me cogner une deuxième fois – et m'approchai de la source de lumière. Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, je réussis à distinguer des meubles autour de moi. Une infirmerie ? Probablement. Il fallait que je retrouve mes amies. Elles devaient m'attendre à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la porte… Je réussis à en trouver la poignée. Chouette ! Je priai en silence pour que la porte s'ouvre. Elle s'ouvrit ! Deuxième miracle en moins d'une heure. Bon sang, je n'avais jamais eu autant de chance en une journée ! Ça devait cacher quelque chose, songeais-je avec amusement.

Amusement qui s'effaça lorsque je vis le hublot en face de moi. Je me précipitai dans le petit couloir sur lequel donnait la pièce où je m'étais réveillée, et collai mon nez sur la vitre. « Noooooon, gémis-je. Impossible ! » Le soleil jouait sur les vagues, paisibles. _Pas un bateau ! Pas un bateau ! Pas un…_ En tremblant, je me détournai et déboulai dans la première pièce que je trouvai. Un seul coup d'œil, et je repérai ce que je cherchais : Là, un seau ! J'attrapai le récipient, et rendis glorieusement mon bento du midi. Car si Eloïse-sama était malade en voiture, mon délire à moi, c'était la mer.

* *

*

* *

« Pour la troisième et dernière fois Sanji, non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour enfiler mon maillot de bain, répondit calmement Nami, sur le seuil de sa cabine. Garde tes mains là où elles seront plus utiles. En cuisine, par exemple ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton charmeur. J'aimerais bien un cocktail.

- Tout de suite, Nami chérie ! » s'exclama le blondinet en remontant le couloir à grands pas.

La navigatrice sourit et referma la porte. Plus haut, sur le pont, Usopp racontait l'une de ses aventures complètement abracadabrante à Chopper qui, évidemment, gobait tout. De son côté, Luffy écoutait tout en mangeant – en cachette – l'une des mandarines de Nami. Allongé sur le dos, Zoro suivait la scène en se demandant comment Luffy réussirait à se dénoncer tout seul, cette fois. Nico Robin sortit à l'air libre au même moment : « Dites, je viens de passer devant les cuisines, dit-elle. Il y a une odeur bizarre qui flotte dans l'air. Je n'ai pas été vérifier mais…

- C'est Sanji qui est responsable des cuisines et de tout ce qui s'y trame, marmonna Zoro en fermant les yeux, parce que l'air admiratif de Chopper commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Il est descendu, fit remarquer Usopp, avant de reprendre : D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser à une de mes célèbres aventures, celles où j'ai découvert la planque d'un serpent de mer en me repérant grâce à son odeur.

- Mais les serpents de mer vivent sous l'eau, non ? intervint le rêne avec un air circonspect. Comment as-tu fait pour sentir son odeur alors que…

- Grâce à mon odorat surdéveloppé, bien sûr ! » affirma le pirate au long nez, tout en levant le poing avec un sourire de _winner_. Evidemment, Chopper s'extasia encore un peu plus sur son "héroïsme".

Un cri perçant retentit soudain, et les pirates du Vogue Merry reconnurent à ce hurlement teinté de désespoir leur cuisinier. Pressentant un danger, ils se levèrent comme un même homme et se précipitèrent dans le ventre du navire. Le cri les mena aux cuisines. Arrivés sur place, ils se figèrent. La scène était pour le moins… inattendue.

« Sanji, qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Robin, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette prostrée un peu plus loin et qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas le cuisinier. Ce dernier se tenait debout, mains sur la tête, et affichait un air torturé.

« Qui c'est, celle-là ? grommela Zoro en désignant l'inconnue assise dans le coin de la pièce.

- Une passagère clandestine ? s'exclama Chopper, abasourdi.

- Ou une ennemie ! corrigea Usopp, qui avait pris un air courageux en voyant que la fille n'était pas très grande et n'avait pas l'air très menaçante.

- Elle a…, commença Sanji en gémissant. Elle a… La soupe que j'avais préparée avec amour pour Nami chérie et…

- Eh, regardez ! Il reste du saucisson ! » s'exclama Luffy en tendant le bras, réduisant immédiatement à néant le drame de la scène. Nami, qui s'était glissée derrière le petit groupe, lui répondit par un violent coup sur la tête : « Silence, idiot ! Bon, que se passe-t-il ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, bien décidée à prendre la situation en mains.

Les pirates se dévisagèrent en silence, avant que Zoro n'hausse les épaules : « Apparemment, le cuistot a trouvé cette fille ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » s'enquit-il sur un ton blasé. Sanji lui désigna la casserole qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un seau. Zoro s'approcha, mais pas trop : il avait immédiatement grimacé.

« Voilà donc la source de l'odeur, commenta Robin en se retentant de l'imiter. Dis-nous qui tu es et pourquoi tu as, hum… vomi dans la soupe de Sanji ? enchaîna-t-elle à l'adresse de l'inconnue.

- Bien dit Robin chérie !

- Sanji tais-toi. » Le cuisinier obtempéra bien sûr, étant donné que l'ordre venait de Nami, mais ne cessa pas de lancer des regards amourachés à la jeune femme brune. La passagère clandestine répondit à cette dernière par un regard hébété. « Qui es-tu ? répéta Usopp, qui se sentait décidément très courageux aujourd'hui.

- Je… mes amies m'appellent Yoshi-chan, balbutia la fille avec un air hagard.

- Et que fais-tu ici ? » la relança Zoro avec un froncement de sourcils. La jeune fille écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, l'air réellement perdue.

« Je… j'en sais rien. »

* *

*

* *

Délire complet. Je devenais folle. Je refusais de songer à ce que je venais de lâcher dans le seau-qui-n'en-était-pas-un de Sanji. Sanji. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, il se tenait bien là, devant moi, l'air horrifié. L'air réel. Et son cri était des plus naturels, lui aussi. Mais comment était-ce possible ? « Un canular, songeai-je. Ça doit être ça. » Je ne savais pas comment mes deux amies ou ma mère avaient fait, ni où elles avaient trouvé assez d'argent pour réaliser un décor aussi réaliste et engager des comédiens aussi réels, mais… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je me refusais à les regarder réellement, tous les six. Ils avaient déjà compris que j'étais apeurée, inutile d'en rajouter. J'étais déjà bien assez humiliée. Mais qu'attendaient-ils pour sortir les caméras cachées ? Inutile de prolonger mon calvaire, non ? C'est bon, je me suis fait piéger, voilà. C'est fini, maintenant ? Apparemment non.

« Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? » s'exclama Zoro.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui. Il avait une voix grave, légèrement rauque selon les intonations. Ressemblait-elle à celle de l'anime ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais fait que lire les mangas. Et encore, il me manquait une dizaine de tomes avant de rattraper mon retard sur les parutions. « Je n'en sais rien, répétai-je en me balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas envie de prononcer à voix haute le mot "canular". C'était pourtant la seule explication possible. Un grand silence suivit mes paroles. Accroupie dans un coin de la pièce, je gardai les yeux baissés. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Deux hypothèses, donc. Soit il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, et ils allaient bientôt me l'annoncer. Soit j'avais pris un trop gros coup sur la tête et je m'étais évanouie, ou alors je rêvais. Et dans ce cas j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Avec un peu de chance.

Un bruit mat à mes côtés me tira de mes pensées. Sentant une ombre au-dessus de moi, je relevai la tête et me figeai. Luffy me dévisageait, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Je me crispai un peu plus.

« Elle a pas l'air méchant », fit-il.

e ne pus alors m'empêcher de songer à l'_autre _hypothèse. Et si tout cela était réel ? Si c'était bien le vrai Luffy qui se penchait au-dessus de moi ? C'était idiot. Luffy n'était pas réel. En conséquence, la situation ne l'était pas non plus. J'étais pourtant incapable de me montrer méfiante. Surtout à son égard. Luffy était un de mes personnages préférés. « Je suis désolée, dis-je sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais là. C'est complètement délirant.

- Là au moins, on est d'accord, commenta Sanji. Gâcher une si belle soupe !

- Comme si c'était le plus important », marmonna Zoro. Evidemment, la pique ne passa pas inaperçue :

« Respecter le travail des autres, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Mais je comprends qu'un inculte comme toi n'y comprenne rien.

- Ecrases, blondinet. » Ils faillirent se taper dessus, mais Luffy intervint. Oui, Luffy. La réplique qu'il lança était des plus efficaces, mais pas des plus attendues : « Ok, on la garde. » fit-il avec un grand sourire. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« Kwaaaaaa ? s'écrièrent à l'unission Sanji, Zoro et Usopp.

- Luffy, tu es bien sûr de…, commença Nami, tandis que Chopper ouvrait la bouche d'un air à la fois sidéré et admiratif – ce que je ne compris pas.

- Bien sûr que je suis sûr, déclara Luffy en se redressant. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin. Je songeai immédiatement qu'il était fou. Si je me trouvais bien sur le vrai Vogue-Merry, si l'équipage qui se trouvait autour de moi était composé de vrais pirates, alors… accepter une inconnue sur le navire, c'était…

« On ne sait même pas qui elle est ! » s'exclama Sanji, toujours révolté en raison de la soupe gâchée.

- Je sais.

- Et tu veux lui faire confiance en l'acceptant sur le navire ?

- Ouais.

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle soit une ennemie ? s'écria Usopp.

- Nan.

- Et pourquoi devrait-on accepter un truc pareil ? fit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Elle peut être dangereuse. » J'étais bien d'accord. Malgré moi, je savais que le sabreur avait raison. Pas étonnant qu'il ne leur arrive que des sales trucs, à ces pirates ! Leur capitaine était trop… trop gentil. Je levai les yeux pour croiser son regard, mais il l'avait tourné vers l'équipage. Les poings sur les hanches, il prit une brève inspiration et répondit à la question de Zoro :

« Parce que je suis le capitaine. C'est moi qui décide. »

Un bref silence suivit ses paroles. Oubliant mon idée de canular, je fixai Luffy d'un air impressionné. Je crus que les autres avaient eu la même réaction, mais soudain Sanji s'exclama : « Tu en es sûr ? Je veux avoir mon mot à dire.

- Moi, je veux surtout savoir comment elle est arrivée ici, fit Nami.

- Et qui elle est, ajouta Chopper.

- C'est un danger ! s'écria Usopp, mais il ne fut pas écouté car Sanji tentait d'embrocher Luffy avec divers ustensiles de cuisine dont je ne connaissais pour la moitié pas le nom.

- Reviens ici ! » hurla Zoro en se précipitant à la suite du capitaine. Luffy lui tira la langue comme un gamin et partit en courant. Bientôt, la salle fut vide et les pas furieux de l'équipage retentirent au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais complètement ahurie. Ils étaient… comme dans le manga. Était-je tombé dans l'histoire ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Je n'osai pas non plus sortir sur le pont, étant donné la méfiance de la plupart des membres de l'équipage – tous sauf Luffy, en fait, mais à bien y réfléchir c'était normal – à mon égard. Je soupirai. Si j'étais dans le manga, c'était… Ils n'avaient pas la même tête. Pas exactement. Ils avaient l'air à la fois réel et totalement… inhumains. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Avais-je l'air d'un dessin ? Non. Je ne me voyais pas différemment, mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. C'était très étrange.

Comme personne ne revint vers moi avant l'aube, je m'endormis à même le sol en essayant de vider le doute de mon esprit. Demain, en me réveillant, tout ceci serait sûrement fini. Et si tel n'était pas le cas, je pourrais toujours rayer l'hypothèse du rêve. Dans tous les cas, me morfondre sur des choses que je ne saisissais pas ne me ferais pas avancer.

Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre =)

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?^^'


	3. Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire

Bonjour à tous :]

Vous avez dû remarquer que je prends du temps pour poster chaque suite ; c'est parce que j'écris petit à petit, quand l'inspiration me vient x3

Voilà donc le chapitre trois. Dorénavant je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews *sautille sur place* ^^

Doudouille : J'avais peur de ne pas être assez réaliste, justement. Bien sûr l'histoire en elle-même ne l'est pas (… Si quelqu'un a déjà voyagé dans le monde de son manga préféré autrement qu'en rêve ou sous l'influence de substances illicites, contactez-moi) mais par opposition, je me devais de rendre le reste… crédible^^' C'est surtout là que je me suis inspirée de moi-même (xD), j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment de réagirais. Je pense que c'est à peu près la façon dont tout le monde agirait, à la base en tout cas. Après tout dépend du caractère. Mais j'imaginais mal Yoshi crier sur tout ce qui bouge en prenant les autres pour des comédiens et en ordonnant que tout cela cesse x]

**Chapitre 3**

**Interrogatoire**

Le vent soufflait sur l'océan et gonflait les voiles du Vogue Merry. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith ; il n'était que dix heures du matin. Mais cela s'annonçait comme une journée magnifique, qui plus était pour naviguer. En conséquence, Luffy ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur "passagère clandestine" restait enfermée à l'intérieur. Et il ne cessait de rabâcher les oreilles des autres avec cette histoire.

« Pourquoi elle sort pas ? » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois – aux oreilles de Zoro cette fois.

« La ferme, répondit machinalement l'intéressé.

- Parce qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, fit Chopper en sortant sur le pont. Je lui ai apporté à manger, et le résultat n'est pas très glorieux. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas doué en cuisine… Mais Sanji refuse de lui préparer quoi que ce soit. Il dit que ce serait une insulte à la, euh… mémoire de sa soupe gâchée. »

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben voyons…, commenta-t-il.

- J'ai peur de ne pouvoir faire plus, reprit le renne avec un air coupable. Je lui ai administré un somnifère pour qu'elle dorme. Elle avait l'air enchanté. Je la trouve étrange, car depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ce matin elle a l'air de broyer du noir.

- Peut-être qu'elle cherche à récupérer la mémoire », suggéra Luffy qui, pour une fois, disait quelque chose d'intelligent. Les deux autres se tournèrent donc vers lui, un air prudent sur le visage. « Ben ouais, reprit leur capitaine en se curant le nez. Elle a bien dit qu'elle se souvenait de rien… » Le sabreur et le médecin haussèrent les épaules. La dénommée Yoshi n'étant pas très bavarde, ils n'avaient pas pu glaner de grandes informations sur elle. « Bon, fit Luffy en s'étirant, de toute façon ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi elle ne sort pas sur le pont.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? grogna Zoro, les dents serrées. Puisqu'on te dit qu'elle est malade !?

- Ouais je sais, mais je comprends pas.

- Il faut te faire à l'idée que tout le monde ne possède pas un estomac élastique à souhait », rétorqua le sabreur en croisant les bras, bien décidé à faire un somme. Mais son capitaine n'était pas de cet avis :

« Ouais mais nan. Ça lui ferait du bien de respirer un peu d'air frais, non ?

- Eh ben va le lui dire, merde ! » explosa Zoro. Luffy le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis :

« Nan. » Les deux autres le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Chopper ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Zoro ferma les yeux tout en lui faisant un vague signe de la main.

« Laisse tomber, décréta-t-il. Il raconte toujours n'importe quoi, on devrait être habitués. » Luffy les ignora et croisa les bras, un air sérieux sur le visage :

« Nan, je vais plutôt râler auprès de Sanji…

- Bonne idée, commenta distraitement le sabreur.

- … pour lui demander de faire à manger à Yoshi-chan. »

Avant que les propos du capitaine n'aient atteint le cerveau des deux autres, ce dernier était déjà partit. Il fallut un moment à Chopper pour comprendre la portée de ces mots.

« Luffy va ordonner à Sanji de faire à manger à Yoshi ? Il va l'écouter, tu crois ?

- M'en fiche, marmonna Zoro en fermant résolument les paupières. Je veux rien savoir. Je suis au courant de rien. Et toi aussi, je te conseille de pas être au courant. » Le renne au nez bleu ressassait encore ces paroles, lorsque l'écoutille vola en éclat. Luffy fit un énorme vol plané au dessus de leurs têtes et se retrouva accroché, on ne sait comment, dans le gréement. Sanji émergea du pont et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le capitaine. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques instants pour penser à lever le nez. Une fois sa cible repérée, il s'exclama :

« Luffy, je te respecte énormément, alors fais de même ! Jamais je ne cuisinerai pour cette infâme…

- Moi aussi j'te respecte, Sanji », coupa Luffy avec un bref salut de la main. Le cuistot ne l'écouta pas et continua à débiter des insultes :

« … ce monstre inhumain, cette horrible mégère qui ne vaut même pas la peine de… »

Chopper le regardait, médusé. Quant à Zoro, il faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Attirés par le bruit, Nami et Usopp, qui se tenaient auparavant à la poupe du navire, s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Sanji râlait toujours :

« Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi… Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? » fit Luffy qui, cette fois, se grattait l'oreille.

Les joues du cuistot prirent une teinte rouge tomate. Il bouillait littéralement sur place. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait même entendre le sifflement de la cocotte-minute. Nami, pressentant l'explosion, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir :

« Sanji, dit-elle sur un ton posé, je pense que tu devrais obéir à Luffy. Ça nous faciliterait les choses.

- Sauf ton respect, Nami chérie, pourquoi…

- Parce que Luffy est notre capitaine, répondit très sérieusement la navigatrice.

- Et donc, tu penses qu'on doit lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? fit Usopp, peu convaincu.

- Non. Je dis que Luffy est notre capitaine parce que c'est en ce nom qu'il a pris la décision de garder cette Yoshi avec nous. Et c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il nous dit. » Les autres matelots la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Chopper. Nami prit une brève inspiration :

« Parce que c'est un crétin, déclara-t-elle sur un ton implacable. Mais nous pouvons tourner la situation en notre avantage ; si nous remettons Yoshi sur pied, nous pourrons l'interroger et connaître les raisons de sa présence ici. »

Apparemment, la navigatrice avait retrouvé son ton pragmatique.

« C'est un peu sournois, non ? » hasarda le renne. Nami secoua brièvement la tête :

« Oui, mais c'est nécessaire. Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre, l'arrivée de cette fille risque bien de créer des dissensions au sein de l'équipage.

- Comme tu parles bien, ma Nami d'amour », ronronna Sanji.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. « En voilà au moins un de convaincu, songea-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, déclara Usopp. Je me porte même volontaire pour interroger cette intruse et savoir si elle est une espionne ! » Evidemment, tous savaient qu'il ne courait aucun risque. Sa proposition ne fut donc pas remise en cause.

« Je… j'approuve Nami, moi aussi, fit Chopper. Je n'aime pas que l'on se dispute. »

Zoro soupira en supposant qu'on attendait également de lui une réponse :

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais c'est uniquement parce que notre capitaine est un crétin fini.

- Euh… je suis encore là, vous savez ? » fit soudain Luffy, toujours suspendu aux cordages. Les autres l'ignorèrent et se séparèrent. Il fallut un instant à Chapeau de paille pour se rendre compte qu'il était coincé. Mais ses appels au secours restèrent vains.

*

La journée avait été longue. Ou était-ce encore la nuit ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais espéré me réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes, dans un vrai lit, un lit qui ne tanguait pas avec le navire, un lit _réel_. Mais non. Le cauchemar semblait se poursuivre. Ou était-ce la réalité ? Cela avait l'air si réaliste, si concret… bien plus que tous les rêves que j'avais jamais fait.

Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à me prendre la tête.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas y réfléchir posément. Depuis la veille, je n'avais pas eu un seul moment de paix. Je m'éveillais, je me rendormais… et ainsi de suite. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose : Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, je constatais d'abord que j'étais toujours sur ce maudit rafiot. Et j'espérais toujours pouvoir me rendormir afin de me réveiller dans l'univers qui m'était familier. Ensuite, j'étais rapidement prise par de nouvelles nausées. Si j'avais de la chance, j'arrivais à garder les dents serrées. Parfois, Chopper m'apportait des pilules roses qui ressemblaient à de l'aspirine, et autre chose qui était censé être comestible, mais que j'avais du mal à ne pas recracher. Par politesse cependant, et aussi parce que j'étais affamée malgré mon état, je ne me plaignais pas. J'avais été surprise de voir le renne à mon chevet la première fois que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, ne m'avait posé aucune question sur ma présence ici. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais quelque chose d'imprévu m'avait déstabilisée : Sans le faire exprès, j'avais frôlé son bras. Ses poils étaient doux, comme je l'avais imaginé en lisant le manga. On aurait dit une petite peluche. C'était tout à fait déconcertant. Mais il pouvait s'agir d'un déguisement, non ? Hum, non. S'il y avait eu un humain sous ce costume de renne, même un humain de petite taille, cela se serait deviné à la forme de son corps. Mais trois adjectifs servaient à décrire Chopper, des adjectifs qui, mis tout ensemble, ne collaient pas à mes hypothèses : Il était petit, poilu et rond. Et très mignon, il fallait le reconnaître. J'avais offert une peluche à son effigie à ma petite sœur, et je dois avouer qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Et puis, ses yeux ronds brillaient trop pour être fait de plastique. Le regard préoccupé qu'il posait sur moi était réel. J'en étais presque fascinée, bien qu'une partie de moi m'assurât que j'aurais dû partir en courant.

Chopper en revanche était plus lucide. Lorsque nous nous frôlâmes, il recula d'un air apeuré. Prenant conscience de sa maladresse, il s'excusa platement mais ne revint pas avant plusieurs heures.

La deuxième fois que je m'éveillai, j'étais seule. La troisième aussi. Puis Chopper revint m'administrer un somnifère, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'espérais encore me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre dans le monde réel, et j'avais réussi à me convaincre que pour ce faire je devais m'endormir dans ce rêve très réaliste. Mais en m'éveillant pour la quatrième fois, bien évidemment, j'étais toujours dans la cabine. Je me rendormis presque aussitôt. La fois suivante, le renne au nez bleu revint m'apporter quelque chose de plus consistant à manger. Rien qu'à l'odeur, je compris que ce n'était pas lui qui avait préparé ce plat. Il était présenté très simplement, mais on sentait que la personne qui l'avait cuisiné – Sanji, dans le cas présent – n'avait pu résister à le préparer avec tout son talent. C'était du poisson bouilli. Je n'avais jamais eu de passion ardente envers les plats composés de créatures tentaculaires ou pourvues de branchies en général, mais je devais avouer que c'était délicieux. Après avoir remercié Chopper, je restai un moment à fixer le plafond. Je savais que j'allais probablement me rendormir, me réveiller, et ainsi de suite. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Quand donc le cauchemar allait-il cesser ? Je commençais à désespérer de me réveiller réellement un jour. Et si j'étais piégée ici ? Dans une… dimension parallèle ? Était-ce cela ? Cela paraissait tellement insensé…

Et puis soudain, je pris conscience que Chopper était encore à mes côtés. Il semblait guetter quelque chose. Peut-être le moment où je rendrais mon repas, songeai-je alors. Était-ce Sanji qui lui avait demandé de surveiller ma réaction ? J'en profitai tout de même pour lui poser quelques questions :

« Combien êtes-vous sur ce navire ? » Le renne sursauta, ne s'attendant probablement pas à m'entendre parler. Puis il se dandina d'un sabot à l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de te répondre, dit-il maladroitement.

- C'est le Vogue-Merry ? » demandai-je encore.

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation :

« Je ne peux pas te dire… C'est Usopp qui s'est désigné pour t'interroger. C'est à lui de te répondre, je pense. » Il paraissait vraiment embarrassé. Je pris une décision :

« Et bien, amène-le moi alors. Je suis prête à l'entendre. » Le visage de Chopper affichait clairement une expression de surprise.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Il sortit au triple-galop de ma cabine et se précipita sur le pont. J'entendis le claquement de ses sabots au-dessus de moi, tandis qu'il cherchait probablement Usopp. C'aurait été un autre membre de l'équipage, je me serais montrée plus prudente. Sanji me détestait déjà, Nami était maligne, Robin aussi… Zoro serait probablement méfiant, et Luffy pouvait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait. Mais avec Usopp, j'avais peut-être une chance d'avoir des réponses.

*

À peine entré dans la cabine, il fit signe à Chopper de rester dehors. Lorsque le renne commença à protester, Usopp se pencha à son oreille et déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

« Il y a des choses ici auxquelles tu ne devrais peut-être pas assister. » Le renne au nez bleu ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, puis s'effaça docilement. Usopp se redressa. Il se sentait très important. Il se tourna vers "l'étrangère" et referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec, histoire de l'impressionner. Elle cligna des yeux. Parfait. Cela signifiait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Prenant des airs de détective privé, Usopp attrapa une chaise et la posa face au lit de la jeune fille. Il s'y assit lentement, nonchalamment, baissa le nez et releva seulement les yeux afin de se donner l'air mystérieux : « Très bien ma petite, allons-y, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait sombre. Je vais commencer par te poser des questions simples. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Yoshi », répondit la fille d'une voix un peu rauque. Elle avait l'air inquiet. De mieux en mieux.

« Bien, Yoshi. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept ans. » Cette fois-ci, nota Usopp, elle avait l'air plus convaincue. Elle répondait honnêtement. Très bien.

« As-tu des frères et sœurs ? » Yoshi sembla décontenancée.

« Euh… pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » s'exclama théâtralement le matelot en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table à ses côtés. Il fit d'ailleurs passer la grimace de douleur qui s'ensuivit pour un rictus de colère. « Réponds ! As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

- J'ai un grand frère et une petite sœur, marmonna d'une traite la jeune fille.

- Bien. » Il afficha une mine satisfaite. « À présent, dis-moi quel est ta profession.

- Ma profession ? répéta lentement la fille.

- J'ai dit : C'est moi qui pose les questions !

- D'accord, d'accord… Je ne travaille pas ; je suis étudiante, répondit-elle.

- Oui, mais quel est ta véritable profession ?

- … ?

- Etudiante, c'est une couverture. Mais en réalité, qu'es-tu ? Une espionne ? Une voleuse ? Une… une tueuse à gages ?

- Mais pas du tout ! s'emporta Yoshi en se redressant sur son lit, droite comme un "i". Je suis étudiante, c'est tout !

- Je vois, marmonna Usopp en se frottant le menton. Tu n'as pas encore fini ta formation. Mais qu'espères-tu devenir ? Espionne, voleuse, tueuses à gages ? répéta-t-il avec des airs de confident.

- Je n'étudie rien de tout ça ! s'exclama la fille. Je fais du français, des maths, de la géographie, de l'histoire, tu crois vraiment que je veux devenir…

- C'est donc ça, coupa son interlocuteur. Tu es une scientifique !

- Mais non, je déteste la physique.

- Non, je voulais dire : Une savante, une érudite, quoi.

- Euh… une intello, tu veux dire ?

- … ?

- Laisse tomber. C'est pas du tout mon genre, de toute façon. Je suis moyenne en tout.

- Tu as bien un don particulier ? » se ressaisit Usopp. Il espérait ainsi lui faire avouer des qualités cachées, le genre de qualités que possédaient tous les malfrats. Agilité, discrétion, dissimulation…

« Je fais de la peinture, ça compte ?

- Nan. C'est moi l'artiste du groupe. » La fille haussa les épaules.

« Et le bateau, il est à toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

- On dit "navire", corrigea Usopp. Un bateau, c'est pas fait pour aller en mer.

- Si tu le dit. Il s'appelle comment ?

- Le Vogue-Merry. Mais oui, il est à moi. J'en suis le capitaine. Le courageux capitaine Usopp.

- Ah, et vous êtes combien de capitaines, sur ce navire ?

- Un seul, banane ! Il y a moi, qui suis le capitaine, répéta-t-il. Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Luffy sont tous mes subordonnés. Surtout Luffy, hein. » La fille hocha la tête, une expression pensive sur le visage.

« À part eux, il y a d'autres personnes sur le navire ?

- Ben non, pour… Eh, attends ! J'ai dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions !

- Si tu veux », fit Yoshi avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'Usopp jugea diabolique.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis croisa les bras et leva le nez afin de la jauger d'un air supérieur :

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quel est ton but ?

- Rentrer chez moi, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

- Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as déjà rempli ta mission, c'est ça ? » La jeune fille lui fit les gros yeux puis, devant son insistance, se redressa sur son lit. Elle replaça un oreiller dans son dos et se cala plus confortablement. Usopp comprit qu'il allait avoir droit à une grande révélation. Yoshi croisa à son tour les bras et afficha un horrible, un démoniaque, un diabolique sourire en coin :

- Qui a répondu à mes questions ? » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Usopp se figea. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

- C'était donc ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. « Tu voulais des informations sur l'équipage ! » Elle ne répondit pas, puis soudain éclata de rire. Un rire féroce. Usopp sursauta et dû se faire violence pour atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et hurla : « Cette fille est une vraie démone ! Une sorcière ! Elle veut notre perte ! » Et il disparut à l'extérieur.

Toujours bras croisés, Yoshi affichait une expression un peu perplexe. Puis elle se remit à rire, mais de manière plus naturelle. « Usopp, c'était trop facile », sourit-elle.

*

J'avais toujours été passablement nulle pour jouer la comédie. Les six mois durant lesquels j'avais suivi des leçons de théâtre avaient été catastrophiques. Mais avec Usopp, il n'y avait nul besoin d'être un grand acteur. Il suffisait de se mettre à son niveau, d'exagérer ses expressions, et il gobait tout. J'en étais presque effrayée. J'étais assez fière de mes répliques, trouvées sur le tas, mais mon imitation du rire diabolique de Scar dans _Le Roi Lion_ – oui, moi aussi j'avais des références – avait été passablement raté. Pourtant, ça avait fonctionné. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui faire peur, au départ. Je voulais juste lui soutirer des informations sur le navire et ses occupants afin de comprendre ma situation. Mais il m'avait tellement agacée, avec ses questions tordues… ! Enfin. Maintenant au moins, je savais à qui j'avais affaire. Restait à savoir dans quelles mers se trouvait le navire. Robin avait déjà rejoint l'équipage. Avaient-ils battu Crocodile ? Et Ener ? Oh, pourvu que oui. Rien qu'en lisant les chapitres le concernant, j'avais la frousse. Alors le rencontrer en vrai… J'espérais qu'ils en avaient fini avec lui. Si oui, allais-je bientôt me retrouver embarquée pour Water Seven ? C'était bien ma veine. En plus, je détestais ce passage du manga. Et je n'étais même pas arrivée à la fin de cet épisode. Je devais également me montrer prudente, car révéler ce que je savais de l'équipage de Luffy pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Ils jugeraient bizarre que je sache des choses dont eux seuls avaient le secret. En fait, cela n'aurait fait que confirmer les théories d'Usopp. Et je ne tenais pas tellement à ce qu'ils me prennent pour une espionne. Avec un soupir, je fermai les yeux. Si mes nausées s'estompaient, j'irais faire un tour sur le pont pour constater les choses par moi-même.

*

Il fallut toute la patience de l'équipage pour calmer Usopp. Il ne cessait de délirer sur la nouvelle venue, arguant que c'était une sorcière, une comédienne machiavélique qui cherchait à les amadouer pour les empoisonner durant leur sommeil. Lorsqu'il commença à parler d'une malédiction qui les réduirait tous en poussière, les matelots du Vogue-Merry comprirent qu'à moins d'assommer Usopp, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Fort heureusement, ils trouvèrent rapidement deux volontaires, à savoir Sanji et Zoro. Usopp se retrouva bien vite avec deux bosses sur le crâne, la première due au talon du cuistot, la seconde à la garde de l'une des armes du sabreur. Il tomba mollement au sol et les quatre autres – Luffy étant toujours accroché parmi les voiles – lâchèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

« Enfin ! fit Nami en s'étirant. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous rendre fou. » Robin approuva en silence. Quant à Chopper, il avait l'air très préoccupé par l'état d'Usopp.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air méchant, pourtant, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Parce que tu crois cet idiot d'Usopp ? » grommela Zoro. Il était très agacé parce que, une fois encore, on l'avait réveillé en plein sieste. Sanji haussa les épaules :

« Bof… Moi, ce que j'en pense… »

Ils ramenèrent le matelot assommé à sa cabine et se dispersèrent, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations respectives. En conséquence, lorsque Yoshi sortit sur le pont quelques heures plus tar, l'avant du navire était vide. Elle jeta un timide coup d'œil par l'écoutille avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle s'approcha prudemment du bastingage et regarda autour d'elle. La mer semblait lisse et calme. Le soleil couchant teintait les vagues d'une couleur rose-orangée. Yoshi plissa les yeux pour regarder au loin. Mais partout, ce n'était qu'une immense étendue d'eau saline. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle avait l'air déçu. Luffy profita de cet instant pour se manifester :

« T'aimes pas la mer ? » fit-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Toujours suspendu aux cordages par les pieds, le capitaine du Vogue-Merry se balançait mollement au gré du vent. Après quelques secondes où elle l'avait dévisagé, les yeux ronds et bouche-bée, l'adolescente cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna-t-elle. Luffy se gratta le crâne.

« Ben… C'est Sanji. Il m'a donné un coup de pied.

- Ah… » Elle se planta sous le mât et le regarda bizarrement : « Mais, euh… tu veux pas descendre ?

- Si, mais j'suis coincé.

- Ah. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis : « Tu veux de l'aide ?

- T'arrives à attraper mon chapeau ? » demanda en même temps Luffy. Yoshi sourit.

« Il est où ?

- Là. » Il désigna un point dans le gréement, juste au-dessous de lui. « Il est tombé quand j'ai atterris ici », expliqua le capitaine. La jeune fille recula de quelques pas pour mieux voir, la main en visière, avant de faire prudemment le tour du mât.

« Euh… Mais comment je monte ?

- Ben, là. » Luffy lui montra l'échelle de corde qui courait le long du mât. Yoshi hocha la tête et l'agrippa pour se hisser au niveau du chapeau de paille. Une fois arrivée, elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper, jeta un coup d'œil en bas et manqua défaillir.

« Purée, c'est haut.

- Pas tant que ça, commenta Luffy sur le ton de la conversation. Tu peux me le rendre ? » Yoshi leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air critique :

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je t'aide à descendre ? » Le capitaine resta silencieux un instant, l'air songeur, puis cligna des yeux :

« Ah, ouais ! » L'adolescente soupira puis s'enfonça le chapeau sur la tête afin d'avoir les mains libres, et grimpa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à toucher Luffy.

« Prends mes mains, dit-elle.

- Et après ?

- Après, je tire.

- Ça servira à rien, je suis élastique, rappela Luffy.

- Ah ouais. » Elle resta un moment silencieuse, les mains agrippée aux bras caoutchoucs du pirate, puis demanda : « Tu en es sûr ? Même si je saute ?

- Euh, tu peux toujours essayer, fit-il.

- J'ose pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu proposes ?

- Je pensais que tu dirais non.

- Vous avez une discussion très intéressante », fit remarquer une voix depuis le pont. Luffy la reconnut immédiatement, contrairement à Yoshi qui jetait des regards interloqués dans tous les sens.

« Robin ! » s'exclama le capitaine. L'archéologue se plaça sous le mât et croisa les bras. Une multitude de mains coururent instantanément le long du mât, jusqu'au dos et aux bras de Yoshi, qui poussa un petit cri suraigu.

« Non, ne lâche pas ! » la prévint Robin, trop tard cependant. La jeune fille glissa le long de l'échelle de corde. Elle se serait probablement écrasée sur le sol si Robin n'avait pas fait apparaître des bras le long du mât afin de la retenir. Elle la fit lentement glisser sur le sol.

« Merci, murmura l'adolescente, l'air un peu chamboulée.

- Est-ce que ça va ? voulut s'enquérir l'archéologue avant de s'occuper du cas de Luffy.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Je… » Elle resta un moment assise sur le plancher, un peu hébétée, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire : « Eh, je n'ai même pas envie de vomir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air agréablement surprise. Robin sourit.

« Tant mieux, dit-elle. Luffy, à toi. Ne bouge pas. » Des bras se matérialisèrent aux côtés du capitaine pirate afin de le détacher des cordages dans lesquels il s'était emmêlé. Les mains défirent les nœuds et Luffy se retrouva libre.

« Merci, Robin ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter sur le bond. Il atterrit souplement tout près des deux femmes et ramassa son couvre-chef, qui était tombé un peu plus loin lors de la chute de Yoshi. « Et merci Yoshi-chan ! » ajouta-t-il en enfonçant le chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

« De rien, répondit cette dernière en se relevant.

- Quelle chance que tu sois passée par ici, Robin.

- Ce n'est pas une chance, c'était fait exprès », corrigea la jeune femme en croisant les bras avec un air amusé. Luffy s'épousseta brièvement avant de jeter un regard ravi autour de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quel beau temps pour naviguer ! Dommage que je sois resté accroché là-haut toute la journée… » Robin sourit, mais Yoshi s'approcha soudain et attira leur attention :

« Dites, où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle. Luffy la dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Ben… sur le Vogue-Merry.

- Oui, mais où il est, le Vogue-Merry ?

- Dans la mer ? » avança prudemment Luffy. Robin hocha la tête de gauche à droite :

« Luffy, je crois qu'elle attend une réponse un peu plus précise. Nous sommes sur Grand Line.

- Grand-quoi ?

- Grand Line ! » répéta le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Yoshi resta silencieuse un moment, puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi :

« Grand Line ! La Route de tous les périls ! » s'écria-t-elle en pâlissant ostensiblement.

- Ben… ouais, fit Luffy qui ne comprenait pas. Grand Line, quoi. Le _One Piece_. Tout ça. Tu viens d'où, pour être aussi peu au courant ?

- Généralement Luffy, c'est à toi qu'on dit ce genre de choses », commenta Robin.

L'adolescente semblait atterrée. Elle s'assit lentement par terre :

« Je suis fichue », l'entendit-on marmonner. Robin et Luffy échangèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension. Robin s'accroupit à ses côtés. Son calme semblait contagieux, car bientôt Yoshi cessa d'afficher une mine effrayée pour prendre un air simplement résigné.

« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda calmement l'archéologue. Luffy les regarda toutes deux en silence, pressentant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas intervenir pour une fois.

« Pas d'ici, murmura la jeune fille, énonçant à voix haute ce que ses interlocuteurs avaient déjà compris.

- Mais d'où ? » la relança Robin d'une voix douce. L'adolescente leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur farouche dans le regard :

« Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Essayes toujours », fit Luffy avec un air inhabituellement sérieux. Yoshi les regarda tous deux en silence, l'un après l'autre, puis :

« Là d'où je viens, vous êtes des personnages de manga. De bande dessinée japonaise, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas réels. Je lis vos aventures sur papier. Et là, je me retrouve avec vous. » Elle secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation, puis soupira. Luffy et Robin étaient restés muets. Et puis soudain, elle se redressa en s'exclamant : « La poudre blanche ! La poudre blanche ! » Les deux autres reculèrent, surpris. Yoshi se releva complètement et les regarda comme si c'était une évidence :

« C'est la poudre blanche », dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Les pirates la jaugèrent en silence. Luffy se demandait si cette poudre blanche était comestible et, si oui, si elle avait bon goût. Robin quant à elle pressentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ces apparentes affabulations, et que ce mystère dépassait tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais imaginer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà =)

Est-ce que cette longueur vous convient ou vous préféreriez quelque chose de plus long la prochaine fois ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Le prochain s'intitule (rien de bien original) « **Pirate malgré elle** » =)


End file.
